


Casey Vs. Shaw: The Battle for Chuck

by iantowuv



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowuv/pseuds/iantowuv
Summary: Chuck thought Daniel hated him, but he couldn't be more wrong. But a new man appearing shakes things to the surface for Casey.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/Daniel Shaw, Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Casey Vs. Shaw: The Battle for Chuck

“Chuck, can I see you?” Shaw said standing by the door to the integration room.  
“What did I do now? Are you going to list why I suck?” Chuck said exhausted from the verbal beatings. He walked into the room, and took a seat. Shaw closed the door, and took a seat opposite him.  
“I’m sorry that I made you feel that way.”  
“Wait, what?” Chuck was surprised, Shaw coughed and loosened his tie.  
“Chuck, you know how hard this life is. I separate work and feelings a lot. You're special.”  
“Yeah, I know I’m The Intersect.” Chuck sometimes resented that about himself.  
“No, you’re special. Because you don’t let all this drown you. Make you cold. You make me feel warm, like my wife did.” Shaw put his hands on the table.  
“Oh, that's very different from what I thought you would say.”  
“This is really awkward. I just couldn’t keep it anymore. I hope this won't make you uncomfortable with me.” Shaw taped his fingers, and his eyes wandered nervously.  
“I’m not weirded out, I’m surprised. Maybe even a little flattered.” Shaw's face lit up.  
“Oh, let me make it up to you. No spy stuff, no shop talk.” he grabbed Chuck’s hands.  
“Wow,umm okay sure.” Chuck trying to take his hands back, Shaw realized if that he was holding on to Chuck's hands way too long.  
“Sorry, like I said you do things to me. Please, also call me Daniel.” Shaw put his hands down by his sides. Unknown to either men they were being watched.  
“What are you up to Shaw? What are you doing with my asset?” Casey said.


End file.
